Three's a crowd
by DarkMonita
Summary: "At first glance you might think having 2 Marios to save the world would be great. At second glance you might think its just too hard managing two huge egos. The truth is that it's much more complicated than that."
1. Chapter 1

Man was Paper jam a ride or what? Anyway uh have fun and thank you for reading! If you do read of course. haha!

* * *

This day wasn't supposed to go down like this. It was just supposed to be a simple visit to help Peach clean up the castle, well according to Mario but that man makes up any excuse to go see the Princess I'm telling you.

But now thanks to the "valiant" efforts of Luigi a whole other dimension has spilled into ours, frankly I'm surprised he didn't end up getting rid of both somehow. But we might as well be as good as gone since now we're going to have to deal with an extra Bowser, a Bowser Jr., and who knows what else?!

Weirder still is that they're all flatter than Luigi's personality.

But that's not the point right now, the point is we've got two Marios now. And at first glance that may seem like a great thing. And I'd be the first to tell you you're probably right, but if you were in my position now, you'd probably be rethinking things just a little bit.

Making our way underneath Doop Doop Dunes, again. For the sole purpose of finding out if there was some way to get to Neo Bowser Castle from its old location. And of course it had been Both Marios that suggested this idea. "You're reading my mind other me!" Is what they both said. And since it was a tied vote on going or not going both Marios took lead and dragged us all out here.

 _"Bro you gotta trust me on this when am I ever wrong?"_

 _"You want an alphabetized list or the numerical one?"_

 _"Besides it's not like there's not going to be at least something there! That's not how these things work."_

You'll never guess what was waiting for us when we got there.

A whole lotta nothing.

This wasn't even the first time something like this happened too. There was the whole incident with shopping with both Marios being huge cheapskates. Then there was the argument about whether it was worth traveling the desert with all the pokeys running around, both Marios hated Pokeys to the brink of preferring to avoid them all together. And now this. It was starting to look like having two Marios was more of a burden than a blessing. Though I guess its way more complicated than that.

Anyway back to the problem at hand, of course the logical thing to do was put the blame on Mario for making us walk all the way out here for a now pointless reason, it had been all his idea, twice even! Though one look, at both of them, proved that they already felt bad about leading Luigi and me here. Trust me you never want to see your hero looking this heartbroken, twice.

Before I could even get a quip in Luigi spoke up, "Hey um, at least it's a nice view right? And I mean it's not like this whole trip was useless, we got a lot of experience right, we're at pretty high levels but uh…"

There he goes Luigi pulling his signature Luigi charm as always. But, I guess it must have worked because whatever Luigi said after I tuned him out brought both Marios back to their happy, motivated, and very ambitious selves.

 _"Come on Luigi! If we hurry up we can make it to Gloomy Woods by dusk!"_

 _"And if there's any more puzzles you can leave them to me!"_

 _"Hey uh, little big bros, can we maybe rest a little? Me and Starlow are still pretty tired from all this walking."_

I float but okay whatever excuse you need to make.

 _"How about a round of cards then? You can team up with Paper Mario this time!"_

 _"Maybe we could play not next to a giant pool of lava this time?"_

All this brotherly love almost made me hate pointing out we couldn't afford to waste any time since Bowser could attack Peach's castle with even more cannonballs. All three raced into action and began the long run back.

And to Mario's credit we did make it to Gloomy Woods by dusk.

It's just too bad I had to be the boring voice of reason again, oh well. And wouldn't you know it this place is supposed to be haunted, at least we don't have two Luigi's now that would be a handful.

But we have two Marios instead, which can get complicated, but at least our party has one Luigi to handle them.

And me of course, the great and beautiful Starlow, who really needs to know how much she's getting paid now.

* * *

Man it sure would suck if both Marios were just snatched away from Starlow and Luigi in the next ten minutes of gameplay.

...hoho.


	2. Chapter 2

So um...hey it's pretty late at night and I got struck by sudden inspiration! I'm not used to writing for Luigi so please tell me on ways I could improve if you can! And grammar mistakes too!

I think the original theme of the fic summary got lost along the way though, oh well.

* * *

I can't believe this happened to me again! Finding out Gloomy Woods was haunted was bad enough, but now my big bro is missing! Again!

Well actually, it's big bros now. Yeah it's a long story that I'm sure Mario, Peach, Starlow, or that Toad that was in the room with me at the time could retell better. Since I may have been busy panicking…a lot. The Basic explanation is that I opened a portal to some papery dimension. It could have happened to anyone, it just happened to happen to me. At least that's what I like to tell myself…

But none of that matters! What matters is that both Marios are gone! This is worse than the time I lost Mario to King Boo, Twice! Only this time there's no E. Gadd, no flashlight, and no Poltergust! What am I supposed to do? Where do I even Begin?!

Well turns out help can come from the strangest of places, like a tiny chirping flower in the distance. I was just about frozen in fear so it took a while for me to answer its calls.

And whatever I was expecting it wasn't that!

 _Ptooey!_

 _Blech! I got Grass Clippings in my mouth!_

I was so relieved! It was actually a familiar face, Starlow our star sprite guide who now that I think about hasn't really got a reason to stay around anymore. I of course told her that I was happy to see her, in my own words.

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_

…It sounded okay at the time.

 _Ah, Luigi. Glad to see you're…safe._

 _AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!_

 _ **LUIGI!**_

I've never been happier to hear Starlow's high pitched squeaks than I had at that moment. It made me forget about the impending doom and gloom around me and instead I could concentrate on whatever she was chatting about now. Leaving me only a little bit frightened.

Though I probably shouldn't say that to her face.

 _It's understandable you're scared. You're used to having two Marios around!_

She was right. Mario has always been around to protect me, ever since we were kids. And with two of him around I felt more like Player 2 than ever before, or maybe Player 3? Since we have Paper Mario on the team, my paper bro can take a lot of hits and deal a lot of damage! I mean who can compete with two Marios? Not Luigi that's for sure.

But, ever since our last adventure on P'illo island I've been trying to stand out on my own! I mean I've done it before! I rescued Mario from Boos, Peach from Bowser that one time, and even found Mario when he got kidnapped by Bowser and I had to travel around the world to save him!

Okay that last one was a little weird but it counts.

So, there comes a time in every younger siblings life when they must rise up and return the favor to their older siblings! And rescue them from Boos and other scary monsters!

 _But now you're on your own, stranded in a forest filled with ghosts..._

That time was not now!

 _Right. I really need to work on my pep talks…_

I couldn't think at the time because of my overwhelming anxiety and tears but, aren't stars supposed to be good at this kind of stuff?

Maybe, Starlow just wasn't good at it, I can relate...

 _Luigi, listen. You can do it!_

Did…Did I hear that right?

Did Starlow, the star who's been ragging me on more than the Star gate itself just…cheer me on? I knew that she was trying to be nicer to me but, I'm pretty sure that just meant keeping most of the insults to herself.

But hey, I always knew she was nice, deep down.

 _ **I know you can save both Marios!**_

 _ **I mean, you're Luigi, man!**_

Well, I knew…she's wasn't lying I am Luigi.

 _ **You're tall!**_

 _ **You've got a sweet moustache!**_

Wow, being complimented by a star for once felt kind of nice.

 _ **You had, like a whole YEAR named after you…**_

...

 _And well…_

 _ **GOOOOOOO LUIGI**_

Ah, come on Starlow don't give up now!

 _Plus, I mean…_

 _ **It's basically Luigi RPG now!**_

Aaaand that's enough! As much as I like being cheered on by someone who never believed in me at all, it was about time to go rescue my bros!

 _Oh, that did it? Heh…All right, that's the spirit, Luigi!_

You bet it did! It's time for Luigi to prove what he's made of! That I can handle as much as my bro can! I laugh in the face of boos, HA! Bring them on! I can take them! And once me and my bros are reunited we'll fight our way to the Bowsers and take them down once and for all!

H-Hey, uh this forest sure does have a lot of Swoops huh…ha ha.

…

* * *

I guess writing for starlow is easer since she is my favorite character from this series.

Don't tell anyone though.


End file.
